


Будто этого мало

by Lena013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Он младший брат Сирены Блэк. И будь он четырежды проклят, если забудет об этом.





	Будто этого мало

Она была красива, прекрасна, изящна, великолепна — Мерлин, дайте Регулусу Блэку пергамент с пером и он напишет вам около сотни синонимов, чтобы описать вам хоть приблизительный её облик.

Сирена. Интересно, родители заранее знали насколько попадут в точку с её _не цветочным_  и _не звёздным_  именем? Она увлекала — _завораживала_  — мужчин, парней, мальчиков и даже некоторых девушек. Сирена знала об этом и бесстыдно пользовалась, даря каждому свою неповторимую улыбку. Регулус был в этом уверен, потому что не раз и не два слышал довольный шёпот Сирены о её произведенном впечатлении, а с другой стороны гудели завистливые голоса своих сокурсников о том, _как ему повезло._ Регулус не считал это удачей. Это было похоже на какое-то коварное проклятие. Быть младшим братом Сирены Блэк.

Дайте Регулусу второй пергамент, пять секунд и он во весь лист напишет вам главный, бесспорный, оттого и отвратительный минус: _она его родная сестра._ Тысячу раз Регулус ненавидел себя, её, родителей, весь чертов древнейший род за этот факт. В его положении младшим братом быть не то что сложно, правильнее — невыносимо.

Сирена всегда — подчеркиваем — всегда смотрит на него, как на ребенка. Никоим образом не воспринимает всерьез. Сначала Регулуса это радовало, думалось, будет легче. Ха! — ответила ему старушка-шутница судьба. Правда в том, что Регулус любил её, в той же степени, что и ненавидел.

Ненавидел её длинные чёрные волосы отдающие запахом какой-то естественной сырости или сухой листвы. Ненавидел её серые глаза — точь-в-точь такие как у него — которые непередаваемо блестят на полуденном солнце. Ненавидел её губы, улыбающееся всем подряд, без разбору. Ненавидел её стройные ноги, а вместе с этим короткие юбки — а чтобы матушка сказала, заметь подобное! Ненавидел её духи, явно существующие, чтобы сводить противоположный пол с ума. Ненавидел её давнюю привычку с детства: заправлять тёмные пряди за ухо, открывая всем желающим вид на аристократически белую шею. И ненавидел её лучшего друга.

О, боги, если бы кто-то знал, как он ненавидит Джеймса Поттера! Он всегда рядом с ней, с первого курса, и до этого момента, седьмого. Лучший друг, с которым можно пропадать где-то по ночам, получать отработки, играть в квиддич, смеяться от души и обниматься, прижимаясь крепко-крепко. В такие моменты из сознания Регулуса как-то резко пропадает мысль того, что рядом с этими двумя ещё двое парней-друзей. Но суждение сразу же возвращается в библиотеку, когда Сирена беспечно положила голову на плечо Ремуса Люпина, который пытался донести до неё невероятно важную информацию о экзаменах, что-то увлеченно зачитывая ей из книги. Регулус сжимает палочку в руке — когда только достал? — до боли сжимает зубы и тяжело дышит. Разворачивается и медленным, _спокойным_  шагом уходит. Ничего не произошло. Всё, как всегда.

_Он младший брат Сирены Блэк._

И будь он четырежды проклят, если забудет об этом.

У Сирены сухие ладони и прохладная кожа. Регулус хорошо это чувствует, лежа на ранней зелёной траве под массивным засохшим деревом. Регулус смотрит на черные ветки, которые медленно укачивает ветер, и закрывает глаза отдаваясь ощущениям. Они расположились недалеко от темного озёра, спрятавшись от чужих взглядов, переступив невидимую границу Запретного леса. Регулусу было очень уютно лежать на холодной земле, положив свою голову на колени Сирены, которая неторопливо перебирала пальцами отросшие чёрные волосы брата. Он любил подобные мгновения и ни на что бы в своей жизни не променял. Регулус открывает глаза и щурится от ярких, пробирающееся сквозь мертвые ветви, лучи солнца. Сирена мягко провела рукой по его щеке и тепло посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Не переживаешь, что прогуливаешь урок? — улыбнувшись, спрашивает она, склонив голову так, чтобы закрыть своей тенью раздражающий Блэка свет.

— Ваш декан и без меня прекрасно справиться, — ехидничает он, рассматривая родной до каждой черточки лицо. Ему думается, когда же он насмотрится на неё?

Сирена усмехается и укоризненно щелкает младшего по носу. Регулус вовсе не против такого обращение с собой, но делает задетый вид.

— Не тебя меня поучать, мисс прогуливаю-всё-и-вся, — вкрадчиво заявляет он, с достоинством смотря на сестру, в чьих глазах загорается искра присущего ей мародёрского азарта.

— Не представляю о чём вы, мистер Блэк, — выпрямившись, не отводя взгляда, ответила Сирена. Регулус привстает на локтях, вглядываясь в её лицо.

Они смеются лёгко и еле слышно, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Они останавливаются, выдыхают и смотрят друг к другу в глаза. Долго, напряжённо и в то же время с трепетом и ожиданием. Пока она не прерывает это _нечто._ Сирена встала на ноги и отвела взгляд, приводя мантию в порядок и отряхивая от мелкого мусора. Брат встаёт следом за ней, но продолжает смотреть на неё.

— Регулус, я… — Сирена смолкает, стоило вновь пересечься взглядами. Глава в глаза.

Регулус не понимает, когда успел заиграться в этой шутливой постановке. Сейчас он был выше и сильнее Сирены — в особенности сейчас это хорошо осознавалось, когда он прижал её к мертвому дереву. Сирена уперла его руки на дерево, стараясь сохранить хоть какое-то расстояние. Но данная попытка была вялой и не стоящей, поэтому он аккуратно перехватил её кисти и опустил вниз. Она не сопротивлялась. Близко. Опасно близко.

Регулус всё ещё держал её запястья в своих и перевёл на них взгляд. Изящные, тонкие, с синими паутинками вен — и не скажешь, что обладательница таких рук лучший охотник в команде квиддича. Расстояние исчезало с каждым маленьким шагом и труднозаметным наклоном в сторону Сирены. Он чувствовал, как они дышат в унисон. Чувствовал её быстрое биение сердца. Её теплое дыхание на своем лице. Он заглянул в серые глаза. Просил разрешения. _Просил о недозволенном._ Потому что ещё хоть одна секунда её бездействия и он сделает что-то непоправимое. _Разрушит всё своими руками._

Глаза Сирены уже совсем не отличались от его собственных. Тёмные, затуманенные, находящиеся где-то на грани незримой черты.

_Стёртой границы._

Поцелуй вышел жадным, неконтролируемым и отчаянным. Словно всё исчезнет. Раствориться. Что всего _этого_  нет. Он отпустил её руки, приблизив за талию ещё ближе, зажимая её между собой и деревом. Ловкими пальцами девушка потянулась к его зелёному галстуку, который вскоре был развязан и летел к их ногам. Регулус потянул края её белой рубашки из юбки. По спине девушки пробежались приятные мурашки, когда _тёплая_  рука коснулась её холодной кожи.

Весенний холод сводит с ума. Напористость младшего брата сводит с ума. Его руки на своей спине. Его губы на своей шее. Сирена понимает, что она в полном бреду — что позволяет происходить подобному. Она старше, она опытнее, взрослее и, как минимум, должна оттолкнуть его и во всю глотку заорать, что это _неправильно._ Плохо, отвратительно, аморально и омерзительно. Но вместо этого она отвлекает Регулуса от своей шеи и ещё раз целует. Страстно и жадно. _Будто этого мало._ Будто всего сейчас мало.

Сирена понимает, что через пару часов она себя возненавидит. И что завтра не сможет смотреть Регулусу в глаза. А после вокзала она снимет номер в Дырявом Котле, проведёт с собой Регулуса и всё повторит. _Ещё долго не сможет смотреть ему в глаза…_


End file.
